The present invention relates to a method, kit and tool for decorative coloring of concrete. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, kit and tool for decorative coloring of concrete wherein various designs may be formed with the same or different colors on a cementitious substrate by applying a releasable adhesive compound, which may be removed after coloring.
There has been a desire for some time to produce colored concrete to improve the decorative appearance of concrete. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,740xe2x80x94Bowman discloses tools for imprinting non repeating stone patterns in fresh concrete to which color is added. The Bowman patent was issued in 1976.
More recently, an effort has been made by Zember as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,094 issued Apr. 7, 1998. Zember discloses a process for applying an ornamental coating comprised of liquid mortar which includes a color pigment. Zember discloses in his process the use of a template for defining a pattern of grout lines which is adhesively bonded to a substrate, the mortar applied, and then the template removed to provide the appearance of grout lines.
These prior art efforts have been directed to applying a coloring agent to a freshly applied cementitious material.
The present invention may be utilized to apply decorative colored designs simulating brick, flagstone, tile or other designs on horizontal, vertical and all other angles in between of surfaces. The cementitious substrates to which the colored designs may be applied include concrete, cement overlays, toppings, texture sprays, mortar or any other cementitious material.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, a method of coloring a cementitious substrate includes the steps of applying a releasable adhesive compound in a selected design to areas of the cementitious substrate which are desired not to be colored. The next step is applying one or more coloring agents to areas of the cementitious material desired to be colored. The releasable adhesive compound may be a releasable caulk which may be applied by freehand, may be applied to connect dots provided by a template, or may be provided to fill openings in a stencil. Alternatively, a releasible adhesive compound which may be brushed or sprayed onto the surface or selected areas may be utilized. Where a caulk gun is utilized to form mortar lines between areas which may correspond to various designs, such as flagstone mortar joints, different coloring agents may be applied between the caulk lines, with the caulk lines acting as a dam to prevent coloring agents from flowing beyond a particular area. Different coloring agents may be utilized in different dammed areas. Once the cementitious substrate is colored, the releasable adhesive compound may be removed from the cementitious substrate either before or after sealing the cementitious substrate.
If it is desired to produce the appearance of mortar joints having a different color than the natural color of the cementitious substrate, such as concrete, the cementitious substrate may be sealed with a sealing compound prior to removal of the releasable adhesive compound. After sealing and after removal of the releasable adhesive compound, the mortar joints may be colored with a coloring agent of a different color to produce the desired coloring effect.
Where a stencil is utilized, the releasable adhesive compound may be in liquid form which may be brushed or sprayed over the stencil. The releasible adhesive compound solidifies, and may be removed in a manner similar to the releasable caulk.
In forming the dots which may be connected together by the releasable caulk, a template may be utilized having holes spaced a reasonable distance apart, perhaps 6 to 8 inches apart.
In using the method of the present invention to create the appearance of ceramic tiles or bricks with grout or mortar joints therebetween, the selected design may be formed by using one or a plurality of materials having the selected building design, i.e. ceramic tile, brick or the like, in spaced relationship on the cementitious surface. In carrying out this method, one, and preferably a plurality of materials having the desired building material design, would be applied to the cementitious surface in spaced relationship. The plurality of materials would have a self sticking surface for releasable adhesion to the cementitious surface. The spaced relationship between the plurality of materials would correspond to the typical spacing of grout of mortar joints. The releasable adhesive compound would be applied in the spaces between the materials corresponding to the grout or mortar joints. The plurality of materials would then be removed and a coloring agent would be applied to the areas of cementitious surface where the plurality of materials were removed. After the stain is dried or cured, the releasable adhesive compound would be removed.
The present invention also includes a kit for coloring a cementitious substrate in accordance with the method. This kit would include at a minimum a releasable adhesive compound and one or more coloring agents. The kit may also include a straight edge or a guide edge for forming particular designs on the cementitious substrate. The kit may also include a liquid brushable or sprayable releasable adhesive compound, and may include one or more stencils. The kit may also include one or a plurality of materials having a selected building material design, such as ceramic tile or brick, with a self sticking surface for releasable adhesion to a cementitious surface. The self sticking surface may be covered with a removable cover sheet prior to use.
The present invention is also directed to the tool for guiding a caulk gun which contains the releasable adhesive compound. This guide tool may be straight edge or have various designs such as that of a key. The guide tool is provided with a transparent guide member which allows for ease of use. The guide tool is provided with projections to keep the guide tool raised from the cementitious substrate during use.